Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Presse, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Presse, par titres anglais Numérique: *4 Aces ou Four Aces de Hal Forrest traduit Quatre As - La Presse ou 4 As - La Presse 1941-1942 A: *A Christmas Carol (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf traduit Un Conte de Noël - La Presse 1943-1944 *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court de Chad Grothkopf traduit Un Américain du Connecticut à la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse 1945-1946 *A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court de Chad Grothkopf traduit Un Yankee du Connecticut à la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse 1945 *A Midsummer Night's Dream de Chad Grothkopf traduit Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été - La Presse 1944-1945Chad Grothkopf *A Tale of Two Cities de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Un Conte de Deux Villes - La Presse 1941 *Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad Grothkopf traduit Aladin et la Lampe Merveilleuse - La Presse 1946 *Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad Grothkopf traduit Aladin ou la Lampe Merveilleuse - La Presse 1946 *Alexander Smart, Esq. de A.C. Fer] traduit Alexandre - La Presse 1927-1930 *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves de Chad Grothkopf traduit Ali Baba et les 40 Voleurs - La Presse 1942 *Alice in Wonderland (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf traduit Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Chad) - La Presse 1942 *Alice in Wonderland (Disney 1974) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Disney 1974) - La Presse du 2 février au 27 avril 1974 B: *B.C. de Johnny Hart traduit L'Homme des Cavernes - La Presse 1962-1965 *Bedknobs And Broomsticks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Apprentie Sorcière - La Presse du 3 juillet au 30 octobre 1971 *Ben-Hur de Chad Grothkopf traduit Ben-Hur - La Presse 1943 *Betty de C.A. Voight traduit Paulette (Betty) - La Presse 1927-1930 *Betty de C.A. Voight traduit Paullette (Betty) - La Presse 1927-1930 *Blackbeard's Ghost de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Fantôme de Barbe-Noire - La Presse du 3 février au 27 avril 1967 *Blondie de Chic Young traduit Blondinette - La Presse 1981-1983 *Bobby Sox de Marty Links traduit Émilie - La Presse 1968-1973 *Bobby Sox de Marty Links traduit L'École de la Vie - La Presse 1950-1955 *Bobby Sox de Marty Links traduit Lou Lou - La Presse 1959 *Buck Rogers de Lawrence et Morrow traduit Buck Rogers - La Presse 1979-1981 *Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl traduit Lapinet - La Presse 1953-1955 C: *Carnival de Dick Turner traduit Regards Indiscrets - La Presse 1964-1968 *Cathy de Cathy Guisewite traduit Catou - La Presse 1977 *Cinderella (Disney 1973) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Cendrillon - La Presse du 31 mars au 23 juin 1973 *Connie de Frank Godwin traduit Paulette (Connie) - La Presse 1930-1941 *Conrad de Bill Schorr traduit Conrad - La Presse 1983 D: *Donald Duck de Walt Disney traduit Donald le Canard - La Presse 1961-1975 *Drowsy Dick de Violet Moore Higgins traduit Balidor - La Presse 1927-1928 *Dumbo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Dumbo - La Presse le 25 septembre 1965 E: *Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers traduit Ed et Flo - La Presse 1968-1974 *Elmer ou Just Boy de A.C. Fera puis Doc Winner traduit Charlot - La Presse 1927-1930 *Emmy Lou de Marty Links traduit Émilie - La Presse 1968-1973 *Emmy Lou de Marty Links traduit L'École de la Vie - La Presse 1950-1955 *Emmy Lou de Marty Links traduit Lou Lou - La Presse 1959 *Escape to Witch Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Montagne Ensorcelée - La Presse du 1er février au 26 avril 1975 *Etta Kett de Paul Robinson traduit Maryse Labelle - La Presse 1961-1965 F: *Feeny Farm de George Lemont traduit La Vie sur la Ferme - La Presse 1965-1966 *Ferd'nand de Henning Mikkelsen (MIK) traduit Ferd'nand - La Presse 1973-1975 *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton traduit Flyin' Jenny - La Presse 1942-1946 *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton traduit Jenny - La Presse 1942-1946 *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton traduit Jenny l'Aviatrice - La Presse 1942-1946 *Follow Me, Boys de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Suivez-Moi les Gars - La Presse du 1er octobre au 26 novembre 1966 *Four Aces ou 4 Aces de Hal Forrest traduit Quatre As - La Presse ou 4 As - La Presse 1941-1942 *Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser traduit Balidor Ainé - La Presse 1928-1932 *Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser traduit Jeannot et ses Amis - La Presse 1942-1954 *Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller traduit Tante Frissette - La Presse 1964 G: *Garfield de Jim Davis traduit Garfield - La Presse 1988 *Ginger Meggs de J.C. Bancks traduit Pierrot - La Presse 1931-1931 H: *Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne traduit Hagar le Viking - La Presse 1988 *Hang Your Hat on the Wind de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Attrappe ton Chapeau Dans le Vent - La Presse du 31 mai au 30 août 1969 *Hansel and Gretel de Chad Grothkopf traduit Hansel et Gretel - La Presse 1945 *Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagher traduit Un Dimanche avec Plouk - La Presse 1976-1983 *Herbie Rides Again de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Un Nouvel Amour de Coccinelle - La Presse du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1974 *Hiawatha de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Hiawatha - La Presse 1940 *High Lights of History de James Carroll Mansfield traduit À Travers l'Histoire - La Presse 1938-1942 *High Lights of History de James Carroll Mansfield traduit À Travers l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse 1929-1938 *Huckleberry Finn de Chad Grothkopf traduit Huckleberry Finn - La Presse 1945 *Huckleberry Hollow bande-compagnon de The Little People de Walt Scott traduit Dans le Vallon - La Presse bande-compagnon de Les Farfadets - La Presse 1952-1953 *Huckleberry Hollow bande-compagnon de The Little People de Walt Scott traduit La Vallée du Sommeil - La Presse bande-compagnon de Les Farfadets - La Presse 1953-1954 I: *Ivanhoë (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf traduit Ivanhoé (Chad) - La Presse 1944 *Ivanhoë (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Ivanhoé (Mansfield) - La Presse 1940 J: *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher traduit Joe Bras de Fer - La Presse 1968-1972 *Just Boy ou Elmer de A.C. Fera puis Doc Winner traduit Charlot - La Presse 1927-1930 K: *Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola traduit Kerry Drake - La Presse 1965-1973 *King of the Grizzlies de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Roi des Grizzlis - La Presse du 28 février au 30 mai 1970 L: *Le Grand Chef Pierre de Brian Fray et Raymond Claxton traduit Le Grand Chef Pierre - La Presse 1982-1983 *Little Pedro traduit Pedro - La Presse de William de la Torre 1959 *Lolly de Pete Hansen traduit Petit Jean - La Presse 1961-1962 *Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Lieutenant Robin Crusoe de l'U.S.N. - La Presse du 2 avril au 25 juin 1966 M: *Mr. Merryweather bande-compagnon de Carnival de Dick Turner traduit M. Beausoleil - La Presse bande-compagnon de Regards Indiscrets - La Presse 1964-1968 *Mandrake the Magician de Fred Fredericks traduit Mandrake le Magicien - La Presse 1961-1975 *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd traduit Les Leçons de la Nature - La Presse 1962-1973 *Men Who Made the World de Chester Sullivan traduit Les Grandes Figures de l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse 1927-1929 *Monkeys, Go Home! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Singes, Rentrez Chez-Vous - La Presse du 3 décembre 1966 au 28 janvier 1967 *Mutt & Jeff de Al Smith traduit Mutt et Jeff - La Presse 1972-1975 puis 1977-1983 *My Dog, the Thief de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Mon Chien, le Voleur - La Presse du 6 septembre au 29 novembre 1969 N: *Nancy de Jerry Scott traduit Philomène - La Presse 1988 *Napoleon and Samantha de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Napoléon et Samantha - La Presse du 1er janvier au 25 mars 1972 *Never a Dull Moment de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Frissons Garantis - La Presse du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1968 *Now You See Him, Now You Don't de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Pas Vu, Pas Pris - La Presse du 1er avril au 24 juin 1972 O: *Oliver Twist de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Oliver Twist - La Presse 1942 *On Stage de Leonard Starr traduit En Scène - La Presse 1961-1962 *One Little Indian de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Un Petit Indien - La Presse du 30 juin au 29 septembre 1973 *One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Objectif Lotus - La Presse du 5 juillet au 9 août 1975 P: *Peanuts de Charles Schulz traduit Peanuts - La Presse 1973-1983 *Pogo de Walt Kelly traduit Pogo - La Presse 1962-1964 *Pottsy de Jay Irving traduit Alonzo - La Presse 1961-1962 *Prince Valiant de Harold Foster traduit Le Prince Vaillant - La Presse 1962-1965 Q: *Quentin Durward de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Quentin Durward - La Presse 1940-1941 R: *Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes traduit Les Bons Copains - La Presse 1946-1948 *Ribbons de Carpenter et Wallerstein traduit Rosette - La Presse 1982-1983 *Righterong ? bande-compagnon de This Curious World de William Ferguson traduit Vrai ou Faux ? - La Presse bande-compagnon de Curiosités Mondiales - La Presse 1942-1952 *Robin Hood (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Robin des Bois (Disney) - La Presse du 6 octobre au 26 janvier 1974 *Robin Hood (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf traduit Robin des Bois (Chad) - La Presse 1943 S: *Scamp de Walt Disney traduit Grisou - La Presse 1961-1968 *Short Ribs de Frank O'Neal traduit Rions Ensemble - La Presse 1966-1973 *Sinbad the Sailor de Chad Grothkopf traduit Le Septième Voyage de Sinbad le Marin - La Presse 1945 *Smith! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Smith! - La Presse du 4 janvier au 22 février 1969 *Somebody's Stenog de A.E. Hayward traduit Loulou - La Presse 1927-1931 *Star Trek de Thomas Warkentin traduit Patrouille du Cosmos - La Presse 1980-1981 *Steve Roper de Overguard et Saunders traduit Alain Simon - La Presse 1961-1962 T: *Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest traduit Capitaine V - La Presse 1941-1942 *Tall Tales de Allan Jaffee traduit Topinambour - La Presse 1961-1962 *Tarzan de Harold Foster traduit Tarzan - La Presse 1932-1981 *Tarzan de Rex Maxon traduit Hercule - La Presse 1931-1932 *Tarzan de Harold Foster traduit Hercule dit Tarzan - La Presse 1932 *That Darn Cat de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Ce Maudit Chat - La Presse du 2 octobre au 24 décembre 1965 *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Honorable Griffin - La Presse du 4 février au 29 avril 1967 *The Apple Dumpling Gang de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Gang des Chaussons aux Pommes - La Presse du 3 mai au 29 juin 1975 *The Aristocats de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Aristochats - La Presse du 5 septembre au 26 décembre 1970 *The Barefoot Executive de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Un Singulier Directeur - La Presse du 2 janvier au 27 mars 1971 *The Bears and I de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Mes Amis les Ours - La Presse du 3 août au 28 septembre 1974 *The Better Half de Bob Barnes traduit La Douce Moitié - La Presse 1962-1973 puis 1981-1983 *The Black Arrow de James Carroll Mansfield traduit La Flèche Noire - La Presse 1939-1940 *The Boatniks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Du Vent dans les Voiles - La Presse du 6 juin au 29 août 1970 *The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks traduit Les Héritiers du Capitaine - La Presse 1961-1973 *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Ordinateur en Folie - La Presse du 6 décembre 1969 au 21 février 1970 *The Fighting Prince of Donegal de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Prince Combatif - La Presse du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1966 *The Fisherman and The Jinni de Chad Grothkopf traduit Le Pêcheur et le Génie - La Presse 1945 *The Flibbertys de Ray Helle traduit Les Latulipe - La Presse 1961-1968 *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera traduit Les Pierrafeu - La Presse 1981-1983 * The Gas Bag bande-compagnon de The Nebbs traduit Le Mot de la Fin - La Presse bande-compagnon de Les Gens d'en Face - La Presse 1946-1950 *The Gnome-Mobile de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Gnome-Mobile - La Presse du 6 mai au 29 juillet 1967 *The Happiest Millionaire de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Heureux Millionnaire - La Presse du 5 août au 28 octobre 1967 *The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Cheval aux Sabots d'Or - La Presse du 5 octobre au 28 décembre 1968 *The Island at the Top of the World de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Île sur le Toit du Monde - La Presse du 5 octobre au 25 janvier 1975 *The Jungle Book de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Livre de la Jungle - La Presse du 4 novembre au 27 janvier 1968 *The Legend of Lobo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Légende de Lobo - La Presse du 30 juin au 23 septembre 1972 *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow de Chad Grothkopf traduit La Légende de Val Dormant - La Presse ou La Légende du Val Dormant - La Presse ou Légende du Val Dormant - La Presse 1944 *The Little King de Otto Soglow traduit Le Roitelet - La Presse 1961-1965 *The Little People de Walt Scott traduit Les Farfadets - La Presse 1952-1954 *The Living Desert de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Désert Vivant - La Presse du 6 novembre au 25 décembre 1971 *The Lone Ranger de Fran Striker traduit Le Cavalier Masqué - La Presse 1961-1962 *The Love Bug de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Un Amour de Coccinelle - La Presse du 1er mars au 24 mai 1969 *The Million Dollar Duck de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Cane aux Oeufs d'Or - La Presse du 3 avril au 26 juin 1971 *The Murders in the Rue Morgue de Chad Grothkopf traduit Meurtre Rue Morgue - La Presse 1944 *The Nebbs de Sol Hess traduit Les Gens d'en Face - La Presse 1946-1950 *The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Le Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse ou Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse 1941-1942 *The Smythes de Rea Irvin traduit Brutus - La Presse 1931-1932 *The Snowball Express de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit 3 Étoiles, 36 Chandelles - La Presse du 30 septembre au 30 décembre 1972 *The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde de Chad Grothkopf traduit L'Étrange Histoire du Dr. Jekyll et de M. Hyde - La Presse 1945 *The Three Musketeers (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf traduit Les Trois Mousquetaires (Chad) - La Presse 1944 *The Three Musketeers (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield traduit Les Trois Mousquetaires (Mansfield) - La Presse 1938-1939 *The Wonderful Story of King Arthur Famous Fiction de Chad Grothkopf traduit À la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse ou La Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse 1946 *The World's Greatest Athlete de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Nanou, Fils de la Jungle - La Presse du 6 janvier au 24 mars 1973 *Theseus and the Minotaur de Chad Grothkopf traduit Thésée et le Minotaure - La Presse 1946 *This Curious World de William Ferguson traduit Curiosités Mondiales - La Presse 1942-1952 *Tiger de Bud Blake traduit Le Tigre - La Presse 1965-1968 *Treasure Island de Chad Grothkopf traduit L'Île aux Trésors - La Presse 1945 U - V : *U.S. Acres de Jim Davis traduit La Ferme à Gaston - La Presse 1988 *U.S. Acres de Jim Davis traduit Orson's Farm - La Presse 1988 *Uncle Wiggily de Francis Kirn traduit Les Aventures de Lapinot - La Presse 1948-1953 *Under Two Flags de Chad Grothkopf traduit Sous Deux Drapeaux - La Presse 1942-1943 W - Z : *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Les Contes de Walt Disney - La Presse 1965-1975 *Will-Yum de Dave Gerard traduit Fan-Fan - La Presse 1961-1964 *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Winnie l'Ourson dans le Vent - La Presse du 3 août au 28 septembre *Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Winnie l'Ourson et l'Arbre à Miel - La Presse du 31 décembre 1965 au 26 mars 1966 *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner traduit Mylène Denis - La Presse 1961-1962 *Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera traduit Yogi l'Ours - La Presse 1962-1981 *Zoolie bande-compagnon de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes traduit Julie - La Presse bande-compagnon de Les Bons Copains - La Presse 1946-1948